


Matilda (But not) (Cause it's Carter)

by weeping_angel75



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby!Lucy, Baby!Vas, Baby!Winn, Carter's Dad is an asshole, Gen, Human!Non, Matilda au, Maybe this isn't so AU after all, Mentions of Astra - Freeform, Middle School AU, Non was in the army, Powers!Carter, What else is new, he's also an asshole, human!kara, teacher!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel75/pseuds/weeping_angel75
Summary: So um. It's like Matilda. But different. I don't think you'll need to know Matilda to enjoy it. It should be able to stand on its own two feet. Here's the 'cast list'. It's gonna be pretty different from the movie (off of which this story is based) but these are the characters that I'm assigning.Matilda - Carter GrantMs. Honey - Ms. Kara (Duh)The Trunchbull/Agatha - The General/NonMr. Wormwood - Lester Brenson (My version of Carter's father/Cat's ex)Mrs. Wormwood - This one's a bit complicated. It's a little bit Cat, but not really, so it's mostly another OC, Delilah. You'll see.Michael Wormwood - Adam FosterLavender - Baby!WinnHortensia - Baby!VasquezBruce - Baby!LucyMagnus - Astra





	Matilda (But not) (Cause it's Carter)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my notes are gonna be at the end, but I just want to say thanks for clicking on my story, and I hope you enjoy!

Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow up to be butchers, or bakers, or candlestick makers. Some will only be really good at making Jell-O salad. One way or another though, every human being is unique. For better or for worse. Most parents make their children the center of their universe. Some, however, are so caught up in their own drama that they hardly take the time to notice that they even have a child.

Carter Brenson was born into a family that was right on the verge of divorce. Cat and Lester Brenson were so caught up in their own drama that they hardly took the time to notice that they even had a son. Had they taken that time, they might have realized that Carter was a rather extraordinary child.

While his parents were arguing about money, and jobs, and everything else under the sun, Carter was learning to write his name at little over a year old.

By the time he was two, his parents were separated, and he was doing what most people learn in their early thirties. He was taking care of himself. He dressed himself every morning, made sure he got to eat, and generally watched out for himself.

By his third birthday, his parents had signed the divorce papers, and while his father fought to take complete custody, Carter was baking his own birthday cupcakes.

For his fourth birthday, all Carter really wanted was to see his mother for once. Instead, he asked for a book. His father simply laughed and said, “If you’re bored go turn on the tv, kid. I got work to do.”

“Work” usually involved a lot of strange women coming over to their house.

The next day, after Lester left for his real job, selling used cars, Carter got on his father’s computer, using Google Maps to find what he needed.

And thus, Carter Grant set out in search of a book. He walked the ten blocks to the library, printed map in hand.

He walked in, gazing around at the magnificent building. He stepped up to the front desk, asking, with a politeness he did _not_ learn from his father, “Where are the children’s books please?”

The librarian pointed to the right. “Right through that door. Do you need help picking something out? Something with lots of pictures maybe?”

“No, thank you. I’m sure I can manage.”

Mrs. Phelps watched him walk into the children’s section. Several hours later, she watched him walk out, still all alone. He waved at her as he walked out.

She continued to watch him for the rest of the week as he arrived at the library at about the same time every day. Each time, he smiled at her, sometimes stopping to speak to her, but always politely declining her offers to help.

When he came back on Monday morning, she asked him to take a walk with her.

“I have a proposition for you, young man.”

She told him all about the perks of having a library card.

“You could check out as many books as you want and take them home. So you wouldn't have to walk here every day.”

He stared at her, awed. “That would be wonderful.”

So Mrs. Phelps set him up with a library card. He steadily devoured every piece of literature he could get his hands on. When he had read everything the library had to offer in the children’s section, he moved on to novels.

He read everything he found. From Charles Dickens to Dr. Seuss to Jane Austen to Mark Twain to George Orwell. He found a little piece of himself in every story. In every adventure, a place to call home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven years later. Age 11.

“Hey, dip-face. Have a marshmallow,” Adam, Carter’s step-brother taunted him, hurling marshmallows at his face. “Have another marshmallow.”

They had just finished bringing in all the boxes from the moving van. Well, Carter had finished bringing in the boxes. Adam had mostly just watched, occasionally throwing things or shouting. Their father, Lester, and his wife, Delilah, were upstairs. From the loud banging and...other noises coming from their room, it seemed they were taking the opportunity to test out their new bed.

Carter started searching through all the boxes, looking for the one containing his dad’s laptop. He knew he had only a limited amount of time before the newlyweds would finish their…activities and come downstairs. He found the computer and pulled up a map of the town.

There was no library.

In the entire town, there wasn’t one library. Doing a little digging, he discovered that even the middle school (Yes, that was middle school singular. This was a _tiny_ town.) lacked a proper library.

Carter slumped back in defeat. Not had he been forced to move to a new city and leave what few friends he had behind.  _Not only_ had he been forced to suffer the tauntings of his new older brother, _and_ share a room with him. **_Not only_ **   had he been forced to move even further from his mother.  _But there wasn’t even a_ **_library!_ **

Carter heard footsteps on the steps and quickly put the laptop away. His dad walked in, shirtless, and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he asked “Did you two get all those boxes inside?”

Carter had opened his mouth to say  “Yes, _I_ brought them all in,” when Adam shoved past him, walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah. I made sure everything came inside,” claimed Adam.

Nodding in approval, Lester tossed the older boy a Coke.

Turning toward his younger son, Lester announced, “By the way kid, you’re starting school on Monday. The bus comes at 8:00. You’ll be ready to go then.”

It wasn’t a question (nothing ever was), so Carter just nodded and pulled out a juice box. Apple, because it’s the best.

He went upstairs to find something suitable to wear for his first day of Seventh Grade, praying that this would be a good year of school.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um I don't really know what this story is gonna turn out like. I'm really excited about it though, and I have planzzz. I'm also a really impatient person, and I really wanted to hear people's thoughts about this story idea so I went ahead and posted this first chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think! And give me suggestions if you have them! Or if you don't, make one up! There are a bunch of lines taken directly from the movie in this chapter, so lemme know if you spotted them! Tell me if anything doesn't make sense or sounds weird. Constructive criticism is my best friend! Comments are precious and I hoard them in my heart like treasure.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. Oh yah, I'm not entirely positive yet, but I think this just might turn out as SuperCat endgame. Just wanted to throw that out there.


End file.
